vampire_spherefandomcom-20200213-history
Cain
Cain is mentioned briefly when Ge Chen explains to Yue Jian how the Ventrue Clan know so much on Xi Tai and the Mei Yue Yin. He became a Vampire and creates the first bloodline of Vampires. Eventually something happen to him. His left hand becomes the Sacred Weapon Corpse Hand and is held by the Ventrue Clan as their sacred weapon. Due to its link to Cain, it is regarded as their most sacred procession. Trivia *Cain was the son of Adam and Eve in the Biblical Story of Genesis, who committed the first murder by killing his brother Abel and as expected. His presence within Vampire Sphere is a indirect reference as it comes from Vampire: The Masquerade, of which Vampire Sphere draws much of its inspiration from. **In VtM, Caine committed the first murder by killing his brother. He refused to believe he had done no wrong by sacrificing his beloved brother in the name of God and had no regret or remorse for what he did. He thought he sacrificed Abel for love; in reality, his actions were a act of hate. **Caine was offered 3 chances to repent his sin, each offered by him via a Angel who carried the words of his father, brother and God himself. However, he did not repent as he beleievd only he forgive himself; an act made impossible by his failure to acknowledge his sin. The curses the angel bestowed on him lwere "vulnerability to sunlight", "a raging beast within" and "fire weakness". In total, these 3 curses were the blueprint of him and all his descendants for the Vampire curse. His lust for blood, which was later inherited too by Vampires, came from his time spent with Lilith, the first wife of Adam, as she gave him her blood to sustain and feed him. **Lilith in taught him many supernatural secrets, known as the Disciplines. He is the only Vampire in the story who has access to all Disciplines all of which are set to level 10; the limitation of what he can do falls on the creativity of the Story Teller. Only the Caitiff can also learn any discipline besides Caine, but due to their groups weakness, it is just about impossible to raise 1 skill to level 10, let alone all of them. **He embraces the second generation of Vampires, of which there were 3. In turn, they embraced more individuals, known as the Antediluvians, of which all 13 clans can trace their origins back to one of 13 individuals. When the Antediluvians turned on their sires and killed them, he cursed them with Clan weaknesses for their rebellion of their sires and their betray of himself. **He then disappeared into myth, though it became a belief among some Vampires that he will return during an event called the Gehenna. **As a note, within VTM, the Camarilla don't actually truly believe in his existence and are undecided on if he ever did exist in the first place. This makes the presence of Corpse Hand being held by the Ventrue Clan, a clan of the Camarilla in Vampire Sphere different from the source material of which the comic draws most of its ideas and concepts from. References Category:Male Category:Vampire